Asymmetry
by Ksuhi
Summary: .:ItaSasu ItaNaru NaruSasu hints:Devotion. Pain. Love. Despair. Bits and pieces drift. Slowly they paint a picture of bitter tragedy. Dare we hope that they dream, or is this cruel reality? Ghosts of the dead and the living whisper mournfully.:DrabbleFic:
1. Devotion

**Title:** Asymmetry  
** Author:** Ksuhi  
** Warnings:** Character death. Sap. Sympathetic portrayal of a well bashed character.

**Note on designated main characters:** I know, I know. Itachi and Naruto aren't even in this first part, but they will play a huge part in the underlying plot!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own!

OoToO  
**Devotion**  
OoToO

She saw the blade coming for her.

Could feel it as it was swung towards her.

His killing intent was palpable and she knew he would show no hesitation for her.

Despite all that, she found that she could do nothing to stop him. She couldn't bring herself to dodge. To save herself.

Many would wonder, how could such a fine kunoichi such as herself allow this?

How could the medic-nin who had dodged so many dreadful attacks from the infamous Akasuna no Sasori not gracefully step out of the way of such a straight forward attack?

The answer to her seemed simple.

Because she still loved him dreadfully. He was no longer the Sasuke she had come to know, but he was still Sasuke.

And though she had survived a wound much like this one not too long ago, deep down in her twistedly devoted heart she could not begrudge him her life if he wished to take it.

She could not hate him.

Really, she couldn't blame Sasuke if his whole world was consumed by his brother.

Somehow, his blind selfishness only made her love him more.

OoToO

A/N: This little series is meant to be background for an up-coming fic of mine, but I think it should stand on its own. Please let me know your thoughts! I'm such a noob when it comes to writing Naruto fanfiction, so constructive criticism is extremely welcome!


	2. Progress

**Title:**Asymmetry  
**Author: **Ksuhi

**Warnings:**OROSASU! Incestuous feelings. Beware! Slightly graphic, violent SEX! Watch out for some swearing too... Sasuke's pretty little mouth is actually quite foul. So not for kiddies...

OoToO  
**Progress**  
OoToO

It was certainly an interesting sensation. Certainly pleasurable. Always accompanied by an unusual kind of pain.

So if it had been any other person about to do this to him or if he were any other person, he probably would have been desperate to feel the unique sensation of that hard, velvety shaft pushing in, stretching him, maybe tearing him.

So very painful, but still so good.

As pleasant as he found the whole experience, the young Uchiha never reached his climax during these so called 'training sessions'. He imagined that it was disdain for this 'sensei' that held him off from such a thing. The snake sannin never saw to anything other than his own pleasure and the teen certainly wasn't going to give the man the satisfaction of him having to touch himself.

Not that that was really going to be an option in this particular session.

It had started today, during the farce that Orochimaru called 'taijutsu training', when he had been forced against one of the wooden poles in the training hall and subjected to a rather choking kiss. Rather light headed and a little aroused from the lack of oxygen to his brain, he hadn't objected when the sannin had pinned his hands above his head.

Though he rather wished he had when the man had shoved a kunai through the palms of his overlain hands. Despite his relative displeasure at that turn of events, he had been quite pleased over his lack of outward reaction.

Such treatment was hardly new to him. With such an expert medic-nin at his beck and call the snake sannin had never made it a point to avoid dealing out devastating injury during moments of passion. And though he tried to avoid it, such thoughts never failed to bring the teen back to the memory of the first time the man had hurt him during sex. His stifled, horrified moans which had been drunk down so greedily... He had been utterly terrified but also probably more aroused than he had ever been by that man up until that point.

He responded to such thoughts as he always did, with a semi-mortified shiver and was again grateful at his new reserve in the face of the kunai cutting deeper into his delicate hands. It seemed that he had grown more tolerant of it since the last time the man had decided to inflict serious damage.

The young nin was pulled from his thoughts as he felt the blunt head of his sensei's cock press against his entrance.

Ah. So the foul snake was finally done pawing him.

Orochimaru forced his way in rather viciously and this time the Uchiha was barely able to stifle a whine of discomfort. He would never get used to being taken dry like this, especially as often as he was allowed the luxury of preparation. It was such an arresting sensation that his mind was a complete blank as the sannin pressed into him. Too fast to allow him to adjust, too slow to be over quickly.

When the man was fully seated he immediately pulled back out to start a rhythm.

As things smoothed out the teen allowed his mind to wander.

Usually at times like this he would assure himself that he was suffering this humiliation in order to get stronger. That he would take what this pedophile had to give and maybe tomorrow the man would train him seriously. But for some reason those thoughts felt empty and uncomfortable. He didn't really believe that the man intended to train him further. Maybe he had learned all the man had to teach. Maybe the man had given up on him as a nin and was going to keep him solely as a fuck-toy.

That last thought had his insides quivering in horror and he cast about for something else to think of.

Strangely enough, it was the Dobe that came to mind next. It was odd to be thinking of him while being fucked by his sensei, and at the same time not. The boy's sunny hair and bright eyes had no place in this dark depressing lair but he felt himself immediately warming to his mental picture.

The teen recalled a vague memory of rustling sleeping bags and fumbling touches. Stifling gasps and moans so as not to be caught by Sakura or Kakashi-sensei. So sweet.

He had this feeling like he was soiling something innocent, but the teen couldn't help fantasizing a little.

It was Naruto pounding into him smoothly and without hesitation. Naruto gripping his hips. Instead of sibilant hissing, he heard husky moans and gasps.

The Uchiha ground his hips down as the blond thrust up and he didn't bother to stifle a moan as the slight change in angle caused spots of light to dance in his eyes and a wash of pleasure to tear through him.

His partner let out a deep chuckle in response which he heard as slightly husky and bright.

It was perfect until his partner shoved one of the teen's legs down off his hip and began to use the other for greater leverage. The angle of it was fantastic, but with every thrust his kunai-pinned hands were fiercely jarred. The young nin let out a soft mewl at the dual sensation and his fantasy began to dissolve.

Rough sex he could imagine with Naruto, but never this body shaking pain-sex. As angry as the boy might get at times, the Uchiha just didn't think the blond would have the heart to hurt him in a situation like this.

He had to admit though, fucking like this sent a thrill through him like normal sex never could.

He imagined that this was what fucking Itachi would be like.

Shock and humiliation rushed through him at the thought and he waited for the disgust to well up inside. But it never came. Instead he found that his breath was suddenly coming in harsh pants and that his pulse was racing.

As his sensei pounded into him, the rhythm becoming more and more erratic, more painful, the teen still paid the man no mind, instead trying to hold back flashes of silky long hair and mangekyou eyes.

But he could do nothing to stop the images of his aniki that were sliding through his mind and he felt himself being wound tighter and tighter.

Just as the Uchiha was sure he would lose his sanity, the man whose cock was sliding so violently in and out of him pressed closer, his breath ghosting over the shell of his ear. Immediately he could almost feel that suffocating grip on his throat and could swear that he smelt ash and jasmine mixing with the smell of his own blood.

_Aniki._

_'Why are you so weak?'_

With a choked cry, he felt himself fall over the edge of bliss. He was hardly able to prevent himself from crying out his aniki name as he came.

In the back of his mind he noted his sensei had emptied his essence into his slack body and he didn't even flinch when the man yanked the kunai out of his hands without care.

He was finally shaken from his shock when Orochimaru let him fall to the ground. The young nuke-nin glanced up at the sannin and took in the man's twisted smirk with little feeling.

Suddenly there was excruciating pain radiating from his curse seal and he let out a grunt of pain.

"Incestuous slut." the snake's tone was almost fond as he turned to leave.

Well shit. Apparently he hadn't been as successful in keeping that name off his lips as he had thought.

The pain in his body faded to an almost teasing level and he cursed again.

He was hard again.

Damn, he was a sick fuck.

OoToO

**A/N:** Wow... I can't believe I just wrote that... That was the smuttiest thing I've ever written! Bleh... I hope that you guys weren't to squicked by the OroSasu action... This was not what I had planned to post at all, but I hope it was at least somewhat enjoyable!

**Edit:** Sorry! The order of Best Friend and Progress has been bugging me, so I switched 'em!


	3. Best Friend

**Title:** Asymmetry  
**Author:** Ksuhi  
**Warnings:** More character death

OoToO  
**Best Friend**  
OoToO

It was a painfully devastating thing, finally recovering your most precious person at the moment of their death.

Years of fighting, searching, yearning.

He had known the moment he had woken in that god-forsaken valley, Sasuke nowhere in sight, that it would be a deadly, nearly impossible task to tear his best friend from the darkness. In that moment, he had despaired.

For _her_ sake, he had rallied. He had trained. He had found hope.

But even just holding onto that hope had been a terrible struggle.

Seeing the Uchiha again had proved a terrible blow. Here was Sasuke, but not _his_ Sasuke.

There had been nothing but hate and cold in those eyes that he had held in his memory as heated and irritated and on rare occasion affectionate. And again he had despaired.

Had this new creature of only ice and ambition killed his Sasuke? Had he sacrificed Naruto's precious person for the sake of punishing Itachi for taking everything and leaving?

But at the start of this second, chance meeting, there had been such a fire, such a desperation burning beneath his friend's skin, he had began to truly hope again. Maybe his most precious friend was still in there. Pushed down by pain and a blind thirst for revenge.

He wished that he could have realized sooner that resting his hopes on someone so twisted by loss could only lead to pain and destruction.

That fact was crushingly clear as he watched Sakura take a sword to the chest that he _knew_ she could have dodged. Watched as she quickly slipped away over a wound he _knew_ she could have healed.

With her, the light that had helped him rally after the devastating betrayal of his first bond left him.

He was forced to engage the thing that wasn't his Sasuke, and he felt that he was drowning in the despair that his first precious person always seemed to bring with him in these last couple years.

But then, as they stood trembling locked together, for a moment he had seen his sweet Sasuke. And just like that time during their first mission, the Uchiha had confided his regret to Naruto before losing consciousness. But unlike that time, he was truly gone. Had truly left. And this time it was by Naruto's own hand.

OoToO

**A/N:** I was debating whether or not I should wait to update this until after the first chappie of this story's companion fic was finished, but in the end I was too impatient. So I hope that this was enjoyable and worth while!

** Edit:** Sorry! The order of Best Friend and Progress has been bugging me, so I switched 'em!


	4. Lust

**Title:**Asymmetry  
**Author:**Ksuhi  
**Warnings:**Euphemisms relating to a massacre, Incestuous feelings, KisaIta hints

Note: The placement of this chappie may or may not be a little odd to anyone who has been following this but it should make sense with the order that I've settled on.

OoToO  
**Lust**  
OoToO

Ultimately this organization meant nothing to him. It's goals meant nothing to him.

It was merely a means to pass time and keep up on his skills.

He would bide his time patiently waiting for the next meeting with his foolish otouto.

Maybe this next time would be the one.

He was growing increasingly weary of the pettiness of the members this organization. Of the petty, worthless aims of their so called 'leader'.

Pein was a fool if he thought he had the Uchiha fooled. The genjutsu master saw past the simple misdirection and deceit with ease. He knew who the architect of their 'master' plan truly was. Both the architect and the leader mistook his passivity for ignorance. Truly he could care less.

This existence was tiresome. He had long since lost interest in measuring his capacity as he had suspected that he would. The Uchiha now suspected that his capacity would be limited, not by strength of will or morality or emotion, but by his failing health.

He was finding himself continually disgusted that even with his capacity limited so, far too few were even coming close to measuring up to it. He had hoped that wiping clean the Uchiha name would have opened a new world of strength to him, but he had only found that the decay that had pervaded his former clan was even more wide spread than he had realized.

Now if only his fool of an otouto would get around to truly honing his abilities. He knew that the boy had defected from Konoha. A good first step. But did he have the mental strength to live up to his potential?

Sometimes he wondered.

Sometimes he allowed thoughts of his otouto to occupy his full attention. Thoughts of finally seeing the boy reach that potential that he had seen in him so long ago. Such thoughts brought about such a aching lust in him that he was completely unable to ignore it.

Initially he had been greatly uncomfortable about such things, as it had first occurred when his otouto was very young. But over time, it had proven an unavoidable thing and he chosen to accept it.

His inability to ignore the feelings that his more than brotherly affections incited became much less troublesome when he realized that he could redirect his lust. It was much simpler than having his way with his foolish otouto again and again and trying to hide it.

This discovery had lead to several interesting encounters over the years. First with his cousin Shisui and then with various other now deceased persons.

Several of the more recent instances had occurred between himself and his current partner in the Akatsuki. These had been particularly pleasant, though he often found himself in a much more submissive position than he had previously allowed.

The nuke-nin mused that he would probably leave his partner alive, though he had killed all of the man's predecessors. The nin from Kiri was actually one of the few to actually possess a decent capacity. It would be a shame to extinguish such a rare person. Not to mention that it would take a good deal more effort than the Uchiha was willing to expend for such an end.

But even such diversions were starting to grow tiresome.

He longed for the real thing. He itched to track down his otouto and take what he wanted, regardless of the wishes of that foolish boy. To dare the boy to keep him from getting what he wanted.

But no.

He was sure he would only be disappointed if he acted prematurely.

He was sure their paths would cross when the boy was ready.

And then maybe he would finally get what he truly desired.

OoToO

**A/N:**O.O I think Itachi-san might have a rape-fetish... The subject just keeps popping up when I work on scenes involving him... But then he's always been a bit of a strange one... Anyways! Hope this was enjoyable! Please tell me what you think!

Please make sure to check out my other fic, _A Nice Bit of Symmetry_. It takes place in this same universe, though it is a bit ahead in the timeline.


	5. Failure

**Title: **Asymmetry

**Author: **Ksuhi

**Warnings:** angst angst angst

OoToO

**Failure**

OoToO

The first thing that his mind registered was the furrows and deep depressions that had been blown into the ground of the clearing. There were fallen trees littering the far edge of the area and several large patches of burnt, bare earth littered near the center.

Next to register was the blood. So much blood everywhere. Too much for one person. Too much for there to be survivors. Death was what he saw.

It was like his eyes saw the scene but at the same time refused to acknowledge it.

A flash of pink caught his eye and suddenly the silver-haired nin could seen it all.

The shinobi couldn't stop the air in his lungs from coming out in a violent rush, but was able to keep from falling to his knees. Sakura lay crumpled, a nasty wound cutting across her chest, blood pooling. Her peaceful face hurt him in a way that he had thought he had become immune to.

Mercilessly, his eyes continued to pan across the clearing and his eyes fell upon- _Sasuke._

_What was he-? _He felt another piece of his heart fracture.

For many minutes the copy-nin couldn't tear his eyes from the sight of his once favorite student. His form slumped, gutted, his white gi spattered with life-blood. He found himself focusing on the Uchiha's still beautiful face. Oh, how he had wished to see that face again. But his imaginings had never been anything like this. The boy's expression was haunting, almost wistful and it reminded him of another beloved, dead face.

He closed his eyes tightly and clenched his jaw against the bitter pain he was awash with. Why did he always fail his precious ones so miserably?

The nin attempted to pull himself together. He was out here for a reason. The Hokage had sent him to retrieve his students and he still hadn't even finished looking this terrible clearing over.

When he pried his eyes open, they almost immediately fell on Naruto, so close to his ex-best friend.

The boy had fallen to lie on his side and was curled around a sword impaling his middle. The silver-haired man flinched. It was garish the way that the blood clashed so violently with the young nin's bright orange outfit and his sunny hair. Somehow the sight of the blond was the most painful and he looked away.

Just as despair was coming to overtake him, his self-destruction was derailed by a quiet cough. His gaze snapped back up just in time to witness another little cough.

Naruto was alive.

Quickly he did a summon and sent the dog off for help. He had no idea what moving the boy would do and wanted a medic-nin on hand to help.

As he sat waiting, praying for help to arrive in time, he felt very old. He just wasn't cut out for this kind of tragedy anymore.

OoToO

**A/N:** I'm still not entirely pleased with this one... I wrote three versions of it and this one is the most like what I had wanted... bleh... I hope you guys enjoyed! 'Nother chappie should be up soon.


End file.
